


My dear neighbors

by jajafilm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Neighbors, OC, an outside view on heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is Doctor Who fanfiction.I was 18, when we moved there and Amelia and Rory Williams became my neighbors.





	

#  My dear neighbors

  

I was 18 when we moved there. Into ordinary terraced house, which was on the outskirts of London, into a boring street between boring people, or not? Well, maybe not all of them were boring.

Right next to us was a young couple. Amelia and Rory Williams or Ponds, as they sometimes called by Amelie's the surname when she was still single. Do not think anything bad. The two were happy. They didn't fighting, or there wasn't taking place any domestic violence or anything like that. They didn't attract much attention, certainly not any criminals. On the contrary, they were always willing to help others people, without any greed, any rewards. They were very nice people. Rory Williams worked as a nurse and Amelie wrote articles for some magazine or something like that. Nothing too interesting. But despite everything they were strange...

They were half mad, they liked crazy things. Despite all of it they were hiding sadness. In their eyes was something special. Both surprisingly knew a lot about history. Rory was good with a sword. One time with them lived a strange man, who wore a mask kind of a gray alien, which has instead of a nose and mouth ugly tentacles. It should be probably a joke, but the truth was that these couples were attended by more weird people. One of them was curly blond, who was clearly older than they were, yet they for some odd reason, she called them mom and dad. She had the ability to suddenly appear and disappear. These abilities had also they. Always when that strange goofy, loony man dressed like a college professor with his bow tie, short trousers, suspenders and in plaid jacket, which apparently was their close friend, came to visit them, our neighbors disappeared. Sometimes it was just a few days, sometimes even weeks, or even months, and when they returned, they were laughing, or crying, or both. They looked pretty vividly, but they had the look, the sadness shine in their eyes and they looked older. Older for more than the few days or months, what were missing, but years. Really years!

One time armed elite police unit marched into their house, but I don't think that, the unit wanted to arrest them. Police just wanted to talk with their goofy friend. Maybe it had to do with those black cubes, what at that time were strewn everywhere, because their friend knew almost everything perhaps even the secrets of the universe, and so the army hoped that he may explain the mystery of the cubes. Or someone noticed that Williams always disappears when he appears and accused him of kidnapping, and they then probably had to explain that they were going with him somewhere on holiday, and he is their friend.

It was a mystery, who the Williams actually they are. However, before anyone of us was able to reveal it, once again their special friend with bow tie visited them and they disappeared. We expected that, it will be as it has always been, that they will come back, but they didn't return.

 


End file.
